The los santos chronichles
by Saints row lover39
Summary: gta/saints row cross over
1. Chapter 1

Saints row fan fiction ( Gat family dinner) part 2: 30 minutes later after the horryfing scene of Aisha's "dancing". everyone is gatherd around the table for family dinner. Jhonny knowing how aisha cooked decided to order a pizza just in case. (with out anyone knowing) . "So what did u make mom?" selena asks while txting at the table. "I made home made tuna cassarole! " Aisha yells with exctie ment jumping up and down. "Yeah" everyone says at the table sarcasticly ready to face the auful night mare wich was aishas cooking. "Here it is she says puting it on the table. It looked like a salad mixed with god knows wht else. "Wait before we eat im gonna sing!" aisha yells jumping up on the table. "no!" the family yells but aisha ignores them and starts singing. "Tuna! tuna fish casarole! i made it! i hope you eat it all! cause its taste amazing truly amazing." she sings shatering the water glasses. "Damnit aisha! i just bought thoughts!" jhon yells. esh jumps down from the table and starts dancing. david and jhonny look away but selena watches in horor. "Omg mom ur so embarasing!" she yells. Then suddenly the door bell rings. "Must be the pizza i orderd thank god. beter than eating this shit." jhonny says. "Ill get it! " aisha yells as she runs to the door but trips on the carpet falling to the ground. "ahhhhhh Just like are wedding day." jhonny says as he walks over aisha to get the door. Jhony gets the door to see the pizza man. gat takes the pizza and hands it to david. "That will be $40.00 " says the pizza man. "$40.00! you were 10 minutes late!" jhony yells. "Hey man just give me my money." the pizza man says. "Yeah well let me give you your tip!" jhony yells as he rasies his pistol and fires killing the pizza man. "How much was it?" aisha asks jhonny as he walks inside. "Free but were gonna need a body bag." jhony says as he throws the pizza on the table. as everyone starts eating aisha asks everyone how there day was. "Well it was great until you started "dancing" ." jhonny replys. "Jhonny!" aisha nags. "uhh how was ur day selena?" aisha says. "well i gave a guy a blow job. selena says. "jhon gets up angry "You did what!" jhonny says. "Selena we were gonna tell him about tht later..." aisha naggs. "You Knew?!" jhon yells he gets up and grabs his pistol. "Who!? " gat yells "my bf!" selena yells. ur gonna be dinner in a second selena. our last family dinner didnt go so well. johnny lolked at Aisha. He grabs his pistol and walks outside. "Ill be murdering jhonny says as he walks to his car driving into the night. The End


	2. Los santos chronichles

saints row fan fiction (the gat vacation): Jhonny gat was driving down the road angry as hell. speeding down the road. "Move motherfuckers!" he screamed as he spped down the road. He was enjoying mudering some crooks when aisha calls she says its a emergency

. the car lands in the drive way almost hiting esh. "whts soo fucking improtant i had to come home from murdering!" jhonny screams. david and selena come outside with suit cases. "Our family vacation!" aisha says with excitment. "Fuck me." Jhonny wispers. "Jhonny! itll be fun!" aisha yells. "Sure..." david says. aisha looks at jhonnys banged up car. good thing i bought tht trailer with your gun money." aisha says as she opens the garage door to see the trailer. "With my gun money!" jhon yells. "Well my credit card ran out." aisha says. jhon becomes red with rage grabing his pistol he shoots into the air to calmn himself down. "ahh thts beter." jhonny says. as he gets calmn everyone packs there stuff into the trunk and gets in the van. "Im driving!" jhon says. "Just dont wreck the trailer!"aisha says. 20 mins later jhonny is driving down the high way. with all the rest of the family sits in the trailer. "Lets enjoy some driving music." jhonny says as he turns on the radio. we cant stop comes on and aisha starts singing. "Noo!" jhony screams but she sings anyway. "Im gonna twerk! " aisha yells "Oh god help us..." jhonny pleads. aisha begins twerking right infront the window while singing "Cmon girls here with the big butt (twerk twek) shaking it like we at a strip club..." "But your not at a strip club!" The family yells david runs to the bathroom to throw up while jhon turns the radio off. "Aisha move!" jhon yells pushing the breaks causing aisha to fall into the back of the trailer taking selena with her. "Sorry girls." jhonny saysjhonny says He speeds down the road stoping at a gas station. "Ok anyone need to use the bathroom?!" jhony says. "Me!' selena and david yell "Well what are you wating for get the fuck in there!" says jhonny. the kids run in while jhonny and aisha go in to look around the store. theres a hair dying stand with a sign tht says "Everyone dyse!" jhonny turns to aisha. "Aisha you beter get me more gun money." jhon says. "Or what?" aisha says. "Read tht sighn." jhon says. "Everyone dyes..." she says. it takes her a minute to catch on. "ow..." she says. Finnaly the kids come out of the bathroom. "Lets go motherfuckers!" he yells as they all begin to walk out the store. as they walk out the alarm goes off. "Aisha what did u steal!" jhon yells "I didnt take anything i swear" she says selena jhonny and aisha turn to see david eating a pack of powderd donuts (he stole). "David wht the hell is wrong with you!" jhonny yells. "I was hungry!" david yells. the stop owner comes out side yelling at jhonny in another language (spanish) " renn a le sep uta re natio!" the owner yells. "English motherfucker! do u speak it!?" jhon yells the driver trys to punch jhonny but he doges knocking the owner down punching him in the face alot. "You... like... tht... mother... fucker...!?" Jhonny yells saying one word for every runs to jhonny pulling him off the owner. "Stop it jhonny were on vacation!" aisha yells. "Fine lets go!" jhon says as the family walks back to the trailer and drive away. "Aisha were the fuck am i going?" jhony asks. "Turn on the gps." aisha says. jhonny turns it on. "Hello i am your gps, were would you like to go?" says the gps "Gps lead us to the closest gun store!" jhonny yells. "No lead us to the markos art museum." aisha says. "As you wish" says the gps. "Why the hell are we going to the art museum!" jhonny asks. "It will be fun just folow the gps." aisha says. 10 minutes later jhon gets angry with the gps. "Are you sure were going the right way? its pretty long?" jhonny says. "Why dont you just shut the fuck up and folow my instructions!" says the gps. "Excuse me!" jhonny yells then suddenly selena screams. jhon reacts by pulling over on the side of the road and taking out his ak47. "You brought tht with you!" aisha says. "Whts wrong is there a killer back there!?" jhonny screams. "Is it you!" jhonny says pointing the gun towards david. "no!" david says. "Dad calmn down. i screamed because my freind stephane just txted me a pic of my crush naked!" she yells. "Dont fuking scream again unless its an emergency!" jhonny yells as he raises the gun. "Or wht!?" selena yells. jhonny turns to the gps. "What are you doing?!" asks the gps. he rips the machine out the trailer an throws it ut of the car."oww." says the gps. jhonny fires destroying the machine. then he gets back into the car. "Thats what will happen now sit your ass down and let me drive!" jhonny yells. the kids both sit down while aisha naggs at jhonny." You broke the gps! how are we gonna get there now!" aisha yells. "Relax baby i got this." jhon says as he drives down the road. they finnaly get inside and walk in. as the kids go on the museum aisha and jhonny look at pictures. suddenly they hear "March! march! march!" troy says walking down the halway with shaundi and there two sons max and ryan and there daughter alycia "Wht the fuck are you doing here!" jhonny yells. "Were celebrating my 4th pregnancy!" shaundi says with excitment. troy looks upset. "So wht gender of the devil are you breeding this time?" jhonny asks "A girl. thts the good news she might have more kids!" troy says "Good luck." jhonny says as troy goes to pat him on the arm be backs away. keeping his distance. "Were not watching ur stupid kids either motherfucker." Johnny said. "Thts nice." troy said. aisha walks over to jhonny. "uhhhh i hate it her." alycia says. "Be nice alycia! were supposed to be having fun." shaundi yells. "Alright lets go find the kids." said jhonny. "Ok we should probaly find max too." shaundi says. aisha and jhonny went to the opposite side of the bulding from troys family to find there kids. jhonny walks into the mens bathroom to look for david. "David were the fuck are you!" he yells. he starts kicking down stalls. he kicks down 4 stall doors when he kicks one down to see david and max making out in the stall. "wht the fuck!" jhonny screams. Max runs past jhonny and out the door. leaving jhonny and david. "Dad I can explain..." says david. "I dont wanna fucking now, just get out the bathroom." jhonny says. David and jhonny both walk out the broom. "Every thing ok?" aisha asks with selena next to her. "Nothing lets get the hell out of here before we run into troy again." jhonny says. the family begins walking to the entrance when. a jugalo comes up grabing selenas hand "I still love you baby!" he screams. "Get your fucking hands of my daughter! you crazy face painted physco!" jhonny yells as he tazes the man. and begins punching him in the face "Ow god here we go again!" aisha says she pulls jhonny off the man and drags him outside. The famiy then begins to run to the trailer and everyone gets in. jhonny turns on the engine. "Were to next!?" jhonny says. "Home!" the family yells jhonny steps on the gas speeding down the highway. 5hours later. The Family finnaly gets home and the kids run insode with there suitcases. "Aisha no more family vactions again!" jhonny says. "Fine." aisha says as jhonny walks aways with his luggage towards the door. "Well mabey a few more..." aisha tries to whisper nut says it loud for jhonny to hear. he turns around giving her an angry look. The End


	3. Chapter 3

saints row fanfiction (Halloween): It was a dark halloween night and jhonny gat is pouring candy into the candy can. "I still think we should give out guns instead of candy." jhonny says. "No." aisha says. "Aisha why are you leaving me here to give candy and not let me come with you and the kids (selena and david)?" jhonny says. "Because last time you shot one of the neighbors!" aisha yells "Hey he was dressed like a killer... plus i only shot him in the arm." jhonny says. "He never did recover..." aisha says. with a sad look on her face. "Well at least we werent playing gun tag again... we lost 12 neighbors tht time..." jhonny says. david comes down stairs wearing a dinasour costume. while selena was wearing a cat catwoman bikini costume. "Ow hell no put the leather suit! on now!" jhonny yells "Fine! " selena yells as she walks upstairs. 5 minutes later selena came back down with the leather suit on. "Thts beter now get the hell out of here and have fun!" jhonny yells as the kids walk outside. selena turns around and flips him off. jhon replys by fliping her off while aisha gives him an angry look. "Just dont kill anyone baby." aisha says kissing jhonny. david and selena look away discusted. " Ill do my best baby." jhonny says. As the family walks away jhonny sits down inside "I cant wait for the targets... i mean tricker treaters of the night to show up." he says. siting down on the steps. 10 minutes later 4 tricker treaters appear runnig towards the door. "Trick or treat!" they yell. "Well id usally go with kill but treat works." jhonny says. throwing candy to the kids. they take the candy and run away. "This is boring." jhonny says. wondering wht to do. then. a bunch of teeneagers wearing skeleton masks and carrying toilet paper walked towards jhonnys house. They fire tp at the house covering it. "Motherfuckers!" Jhonny screams as he runs into the house to find his gun. he grabs the gun and begins firing at the kids. "ahhh!" they scream as they run away in horror. "thats right asholes no one fucks with jhony gat!" he screams siting back down on the house. 2 hours later aisha and the kids come home to jhonny. "Ow jhonny i love the decarations!" aisha says. looking at the house. "Aisha i didnt... wait yes i did. yourwelcome." jhonny says as the family walks inside. The End


	4. Chapter 4

Saints row fan fiction: (The Aniversery): Today it was jhonny gat and aishas 10th aniversery. Wich off course jhonny forgot about. "Jhonny do you know wht today is!?" aisha asks with excitment. "Ummmm. Murder monday." jhonny says. "No! its our aniversery!" aisha yells as she runs up to her room. "Woops, aisha wait!" jhonny says runing up to her room. Jhonny opens her door to see a bullet fly at his chest knocking him down. "Damnit aisha!" jhonny yells. as he tumbles down the stairs. 3 mins later jhonny gets back up. "Your lucky im wearing a bullet proof vest!" jhonny yells as he walks back upstairs taking the gun from aisha. "I wanna go some place nice." aisha says. "What about the kids!" jhonny yells. "There old enough to take care of themselfs!" aisha yells. "Fine ill leave them a note." jhonny says writing it on a note paper. "Dear Demons... me and your mother are going on our anaversery date. You can have 1 freind over each. No partys! If there is one ill kill both of you. Love:Jhonny" he says as he writes the note. Aaisha gives him an angry look. 12 mins later aisha and jhonny are in the car while aisha drives to a place she thinks will be great for there aniversery. "Were the fuck are we going esh?" jhonny says. "Its a suprise!" aisha says with excitment. "You beter not sing." jhonny says. causing aisha to look away suspiciously. She parks the car infront fo the kareoke doke. "Ohh no..." jhonny says as they walk inside. they take a seat infront watching the horror show (singing ) on stage. After 20 mins jhonny cant take it anymore " Shut the fuck up!" jhonny yells. to the actors on stage. "Jhonny! behave!" aisha yells to jhonny.

"Aisha they suck and you know it.. hell i think you could do beter!" jhonny says. leaning back in his chair then realizing wht he had just said slaps him self in the face. This was the outburst aisha was wating for. "Ok! Ill go next" aisha yells with excitment and gets out of her chair. "Noo! aisha i was kid...(kiding)" But he trails of as aisha runs into the back stage. "Fuck me.." jhonny says. as he once again leans back in his chair looks at his phone. Elswhere at jhonnys house max and David are siting in davids room while selena and alycia were out for a drive . "Soo." david says to max "Your dad didnt tell my mom right.. i mean i dont know how shell react and im kind of afraid your dad wants to kill me." max says with a nervous look. "Ow stop it he wont kill you well mabey..." david says trailning off. "Anyway wht do you wanna do?" david asks. Maxs gives him a atractive look trying to be funny like his father. "Whts safer than having sex?" max asks. david gets close "Masturbation." he says to him. "Ok lets do it." Max says as he kisses david and they fall on davids bed.( transitioning) to selena and alycia. "Uhhh its my parents anaversery." selena says annoyed by there love. "Yeah i hate my parents aniversery too they never shut up. they even had..." alycia says as selena cuts her off "Over share." selena says. While she speeds down the road. "Lets go to the mall!" alycia says. "Yah!" selena replys. "Wait my credit cards out." selena says in dissapointment. "Good thing i have my dads!" she yells showing jhonnys credit card. "Me to!." alycia yells pulling out her dads credit card."Ehhhhh!" they scream with excitment as the car speeds to the mall. transition back to jhonny and aisha.34 minutes of aisha's singing and dancing and jhonny shot up kareoke doke. "Your banned for life!" the owner said befor jhonny (aciddently fired) at the owner trying to hit the wall. "Aww i cant sing anymore." aisha says with dissapointment. "Thank god..." jhonny says. "Now lets go home. i have an idea..." jhonny says. as they get into the car. 20 mins later there home. Luckly there was no party. max and david. with alycia and selena on a shopping spree. Jhonny sets the table for two and gets aisha to sit down. "No this is a aniversery party." jhon says. aisha is looking at her phone shocked by wht shes reading. "Wht now!?" jhonny says in a annoyed tone. "You and troys credit card bill has gone throught the roof in the past hour!" aisha says as jhonny runs over to see. Selena walks throught the door with alycia with there hands full of bags. Aisha and jhonny give them an angry look. "Busted..." david and max say un harmony as they walk down stairs. jhonny reaches for his pistol. loading the gun. The End


	5. Chapter 5

Saints row fan fiction (The Late night): Aisha is in her room dyeing her hair a new color and putting in earings. making her look like a clown with too much make up. "Jhonny! jhonny! look at my new look!" aisha says as she walks down the stairs she trips and falls down the last 4 steps. Jonnny walks over to aisha's side. "How do i look?" aisha asks as he helps her up."Aisha you look like Medusia combined with bozo the clown." jhonny says helping her up. "Thank you." aisha says thinking its a compliment. jhonny slaps his hand on his face. "your not going out like that are you?" jhonny asks as the walk into the kitchen. "Off course im going to perform at the kareoke doke." aisha says. "Didnt we get kicked out of tht place?" jhonny asks."You killed the owner remember.?" aisha says. as jhonny remebers the incident with the owner. he stares of into the distance grinig. "Wht are you looking at!?" aisha him out of his trance. "Nothing esh... anyway have fun just dont do anything stupid." jhonny says as he walks to the family room sits on the couch and turns on the tv. Aisha walks in his way. "Aisha get the fuck out of the way!" he yells trying to move aisha. "Your coming with me!" aisha yells as she grabs jhonny and brings him to the car. "This beter be worth it... im missing bobby and amber for this..." jhonny says as aisha starts the car and starts to drive.14 mins later there infront of the new kareoke doke. " Yay! lets go!" aisha yells as she runs inside. Jhonny slowly folows her with his pistol just in case. he takes as seat in thw audience wating for aisha to perform. She comes out and starts singing wrecking ball. "Here we go again.." jhonny says take out his camera/video phone. "It slowly turned you let me burn and now were ashes on the ground..." aisha sings. causing boos from the audince. She takes out a hammer and begins smashing things while singing "I came in like a wrecking balll! I never hit soo hard in love! all i wantes was to break your walls." she sings. as the audience boos jhonny records the whole thing. suddenly a wrecking ball apears throught the wall siwing in behind aisha on stage. "What the hell is she doing!?" jhonny says to himself as she jumps on the wrecking ball an starts swinging on it. "Who wants me to take my clothes off?!" aisha says with excitmet. "Noo!" jhonny and the audience yells. But off course aisha ignores them taking off her clothes. "Ahhhhhhhh!" the audience screams in hororr as they all run out the bullding to there cars to drive away. except for jhonny. "Damnit aisha!" jhonny says giving her a towel. "Why did they leave?" aisha asks. "Why do you think!? You took tour clothes off on a wrecking ball ur not miley cyrus." jhonny they walk to there car and starts the engine. 10mins later there home. "Wht happend!" david yells as they walk. in "You dont wanna know." jhonny says. The End


End file.
